


Top secret mission all over again

by rip_to_shreds



Series: Dianakko Week 2017 [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Brief Mention of Kiss, F/F, Fluff, Use of Magical Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip_to_shreds/pseuds/rip_to_shreds
Summary: Diana and Akko go on a mission for Luna Nova Academy.





	Top secret mission all over again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Protection/Working Together

“Akko! I’m done!”

Quickly yelling out, “Vega Varulus!” Akko takes advantage of the Leg Strengthening Spell to run to Diana, the creatures they’re fighting quick on their trail.

Diana, upon seeing that Akko had started running, quickly took off as well to the trap she had set up while Akko had fought off the creatures. 

She reaches the trap, checking it one last time to make sure it’s good to go. Turning around to check if Akko has caught up, Diana blanches at the sight of the creatures hot on Akko’s tail.

When coming up with the plan, she’d thought that Akko would have run fast enough to leave a manageable distance between her and the creatures, but it seems she was wrong. 

Sighing to herself, Diana adjusts herself, preparing to pull Akko close to her, draw up a magical barrier, and trap the creatures. Though she hadn’t expected it, it should be easy enough for her with the kind of training she got.

At least, that was what she was thinking, but Akko had to go trip. Diana, rushing to catch her ignoring the  _ huge creatures  _ right behind Akko, knew the plan had all gone down in flames and that they were going to get hurt-

Except, suddenly a barrier surrounding the two of them. It didn’t seem to register in Diana’s head that Akko had pulled up a magical barrier until Diana noticed out of the corner of her eye that the creatures were right on top of the trap.

Diana yells, “Foraen Mugrowna!” using the Plant Control spell to control the plants and force them to wrap around the creatures in the shape of a cage. Quickly checking to see if Akko is OK to be on her own, Diana runs to the cage encasing the creatures, muttering the Object Transformation, “Oruihon Deance,” to turn the plants into steel. Gazing at the cage to make sure it will hold firm, Diana then rushes over to Akko and lets out a sigh that she didn’t know she was holding when she sees the girl isn’t injured.

Letting Akko get up and take a breather, Diana wipes her hands off on her skirt while waiting. Once Akko is done, Diana begins.

“Why didn’t you use your signature spell? Metamorphie Faciesse? The spell you spent all of first-year practicing?” Diana clenches her hands into fists, angry at her inability to protect Akko and Akko’s  _ incessant  _ recklessness.

“Wh-What?” To Akko’s credit, she looks extremely drowsy when she says that, but it still doesn’t stop Diana.

“You could have turned into a bird! A cheetah! Anything!” Frustrated, Diana throws her hands into the air before letting them fall down. 

Fidgeting with her hands, Akko looks around before blurting out, “I would have been eaten if I turned into a bird. Those things can fly, right? And cheetah’s can’t run at their top speeds for a long time, so that was a no go.” Akko then smiles brightly at Diana, stepping forward so there’s little space between them and clasping their hands together. 

“It’s OK though! You were worried about me, right? Well, you don’t have to worry no more, cause I’m all right!”

Diana blushed at how close Akko is, scoffing and turning her head to the side. “Yeah, well, next time it won’t be my problem, so whatever.”

She turns to face Akko, except Akko quickly kisses her on the lips before running away laughing.

Diana stands stock still for a moment, touching her fingers to her lips as her blush increases, before yelling, “Wh-What was that for, Akko?”

Akko continues laughing. “We’re together, aren’t we?”

Diana sighs, rubbing her eyebrows, before grabbing Akko’s hand and going to find a spot to sit while waiting for the teachers come. 

And, of course, also getting a makeout session in before the teachers arrive.

But, no one was around to find out, and who was going to find out to begin with?

* * *

 

“Wait, why did I end up helping you out with this?”

“Akko...you were just  _ unfortunate  _ enough to walk into the room where the teachers were talking with me, weren’t you?”

“H-Hey! That was an accident!”

“Yes. An accident. Akko, please don’t give me that face. I mean, this  _ did  _ give you a chance to show off the magic you’ve been practicing all these years. You’ve really improved, so you shouldn’t complain.”

“...”

“Akko.”

“...”

“W-Will you talk to me if I give you a...k-kiss?”

“Ugh. Fine.”

“Thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, my titles are slowly becoming crappier.
> 
> Why is Akko good at magic? Because I said so! Actually, it's because I imagine this is set when they're older, and Akko will probably be better at magic by that point.
> 
> As always, post any constructive criticism, questions, etc. in the comments. I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
